Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXXVII
"Jeżeli wolno mi będzie nazwać panią narzeczoną moją, powiem z całego serca, że jestem najszczęśliwszym z ludzi". Słowa te, nieodstępni towarzysze kilku dni ostatnich, powoli wyłoniły się z mej pamięci i zawisły obok listu, którego czytanie skończyłam. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułam na ustach uśmiech gorzkiej ironii. Spokojnie położyłam przed sobą pismo przeczytane, ręce opadły mi na kolana i siedziałam nieruchoma jak posąg. Tylko do okna odwróciłam się plecami, bo światło toczącej się na zachód kuli słonecznej krwawo rzuciło mi się w oczy, a zamiast bladobłękitnego nieba, na które z taką rozkoszą patrzyłam przed godziną, zobaczyłam rozciągniętą w górze poplamioną i brudną szmatę. Zimno mi było. Czułam, że krew krążyła w mych żyłach bardzo z wolna, a serce stygło niby ujęte bolącymi kleszczami z lodu. Nie miałam ani jednej łzy w oku i ani jednej wyraźnej myśli w głowie. Tylko lękałam się niewymownie czegoś, czegoś niewiadomego, i doświadczałam takiego poczucia, jakiego doświadcza dziecię pozostawione śród nocy między grobami cmentarza. Po chwili zamknęłam oczy, a pod powiekami majaczyć mi zaczęły różne chwile i obrazy z przeszłości. Widziałam w nich oczy pana Agenora, utkwione we mnie z miłością i rozmarzeniem, usta jego wymawiające wyrazy słodkie i upajające; posłyszałam znowu ostatnie słowa, jakie wymówił do mnie na balu; porwałam się nagle z miejsca i krzyknęłam: — Oszukiwał mię! ... Obrażona duma i godność kobieca z całą siłą zagrały we mnie, chłód, który ścinał mię dotąd, zniknął, krew zawrzała w żyłach i gorącem uderzyła do twarzy. Stałam nieruchoma, z dłonią przyciśniętą do pulsującej skroni, i patrzyłam, jak z człowieka, którego tak długo stroiłam najpiękniejszymi barwami wyobraźni, spadały jedna po drugiej strojące go dotąd ozdoby; jak męstwo jego zmieniało się w mgnieniu oka w słabość dziecięcą niemal, hart w niedołęstwo próżniaka, prawość w obłudę, tkliwość w obsłonkę kłamliwą. Na miejscu każdego z tych świetnych połysków, które mię w nim tak zachwycały dotąd, ujrzałam plamę i wydało mi się, że widzę szkielet człowieka, wypolerowany po wierzchu i jak próchno wpośród ciemności błyszczący nikłym fosforycznym światłem, a spod tej cienkiej warstwy lakieru i blasku widniały czarne plamy toczącej go gangreny. Nie miałam ani jednej łzy na ten widok, ale dreszcz przerażenia przeniknął mię aż do kości. Po raz pierwszy w życiu odbyła się przed mymi oczami straszna metamorfoza człowieka w trupa, bohatera w nikczemnika. "Tak więc — myślałam — człowiek ten nie kochał mię nigdy, a miał wziąć mię za żonę tylko dla uniknięcia nędzy, którą odegnać nie mają mocy słabe jego, rozpróżniaczone ręce! Tak więc owa dokładna znajomość Paryża i obcych krajów, którą się tak zachwycałam, owe awantury, o których tak pięknie opowiadać umiał, owe polowania na lwy, co dawały mi rękojmię hartu i odwagi jego, pochłonęły mu majątek, a ja opłacić miałam ich koszty mieniem mym i życiem złamanym". Rozumiałam już wtedy tę przykrą zmarszczkę, co leżała na jego czole, i wiedziałam, dlaczego w mistrzowsko wyrobionym jego głosie zadźwięczała fałszywa nuta, gdy mówił mi wyraz: "Kocham!" Jak lekceważąco i gorzko wyrażał się o mnie w liście swym do Rozalii! Nazywał mię dzieckiem; ależ i sam myśleć musiał, że dziecko stanie się kiedyś kobietą, i sam litował się nad przyszłym kobiety tej losem, odartym przezeń z tego wszystkiego, co życie czyni światłym i szczęśliwym. Zapragnęłam głębiej jeszcze zajrzeć w tę otchłań fałszu i nieuczciwości, która rozwarła się przed oczyma mymi, wychylić do dna kielich jadu, zawierającego się w liście pana Agenora. Rozwinęłam papier, który trzymałam w zaciśniętej dłoni, i po raz drugi list ten czytać zaczęłam. Ale rzecz dziwna! im dłużej czytałam, tym więcej uspokajały się wzburzone uczucia moje. Milkła obraza, łagodniało przerażenie, a z samego dna mego serca smutna i łzawa wyłaniała się litość. W słowach listu, zza występnej słabości i wstrętnej obłudy, dojrzałam niezmierną gorycz i boleść człowieka, który go pisał. Walki jego stoczone z sumieniem i miłością, co go do innej pociągała kobiety, wypisane tam były między wierszami. Nie znałam walk takich, ale przeczułam je, zakryłam dłońmi oczy i zawołałam z głębi serca: — O, nieszczęśliwy człowiek! Za warstwą lakieru i fosforycznego połysku, jaka okrywała odarty z cudnych ozdób swych szkielet pana Agenora, zobaczyłam, jak po czarnych plamach toczącej go gangreny płynęły rzęsiste łzy boleści. Po raz pierwszy miałam objawienie, jak wielka moc oczyszczenia i odkupienia leży w łzach takich, a składając ręce na piersi i podnosząc wzrok w niebo wieczorne, szepnęłam: — Boże! przebacz mu! W tej chwili zawołano mię do matki. Schowałam list za stanik sukni i przeszłam parę salonów powoli, bo w całym organizmie mym czułam słabość niewymowną i wzrok zasłaniała mi chwilami mglista opona. Przy stoliku, na którym paliła się lampa, siedziała moja matka z rozpromienioną twarzą i listem w ręku. Spojrzała na mnie, gdy przed nią stanęłam, ale czy była całkiem zatopiona w miłych swych myślach, czy przysłonięta ażurową zasłoną lampa słabe rzucała światło, zmiana mej twarzy uszła jej uwagi. Wzięła mię tylko za rękę, przyciągnęła z wolna do siebie i wymówiła głosem, w którym była radość i miłość macierzyńskiego serca: — Wacławo! Babka twoja otrzymała dziś list od pana Agenora W. z prośbą, zaniesioną do niej i do mnie, o twoją rękę. Oto ten list. I podała mi kartkę papieru o wyzłoconych brzegach. Nie wyciągnęłam ręki po pismo, ale oparłam się o stół, bo nogi zachwiały się pode mną, i milczałam. — Waciu! — powtórzyła moja matka z pewnym zadziwieniem — czemu nie bierzesz pisma, w którym, jak spodziewam się, miłe dla siebie wyczytasz wyrazy? Milczałam jeszcze. Usta moje otworzyły się parę razy, ale słowo żadne wyjść z nich nie chciało. Matka, coraz bardziej zdziwiona, przyciągnęła mię bliżej jeszcze do siebie i uważniej mi w twarz spojrzawszy porwała się z miejsca, objęła mię ramieniem i krzyknęła: — Wacławo! co ci jest? czegoś ty taka blada? W tej chwili znowu chłód niewymowny ostudził mi wnętrze piersi. W objęciu matki sztywna się czułam i półmartwa, a z tej sztywności otrząść się nie miałam mocy. Uczyniłam niezmierne nad sobą wysilenie i z prośbą składając ręce cicho wymówiłam: — Moja matko! odpisz panu Agenorowi, że ja żoną jego zostać nie chcę. Ramię mojej matki, które mi stan otaczało, opadło nagle, odstąpiła o parę kroków i wpatrzyła się we mnie przestraszonymi niemal oczami. — Dziecko! — wymówiła po chwili zniżonym od przykrego wzruszenia głosem — tożeś mi sama przecie mówiła, że go kochasz! — Tak! kochałam go, ale teraz... Załamałam ręce nagłym ruchem i zawołałam: — Matko! lecz on mię nie kochał nigdy! ... Przykre wzruszenie zniknęło z twarzy mojej matki, uśmiech znowu na jej ustach zaigrał. Wzięła obie moje ręce i patrząc na mnie łagodnie rzekła: — To dziecinne chimery, Wacławo, rozpieszczone z ciebie dziecko, a wyobraźnia twoja kapryśna jest i ognista. Skąd ci znowu ta myśl, że pan Agenor cię nie kocha? Możeście się poróżnili chwilowo? Może powiedział ci cokolwiek, czegoś nie zrozumiała i wytłumaczyła sobie błędnie? To dzieciństwo, Wacławo! Najlepszy dowód, że on cię kocha, masz przecie w tym, że oświadcza się o twoją rękę. Swobodnemu i lekceważącemu słowa moje uśmiechowi mojej matki odpowiedziałam gorzkim uśmiechem ironii, który przemocą wdarł mi się na usta. Czułam, że powinnam była zebrać wszystkie me siły, aby zwalczyć złudzenie mojej matki. Poczucie to wzmocniło mię nagle; słabość, jaką poczułam przed chwilą, zniknęła i pewnym głosem zaczęłam mówić: — Moja matko! Bóg dobry pozwala, aby człowiek w najrańszej przynajmniej porze swego życia zachował złudzenia cudowne, złożone w jego sercu może na pamiątkę lepszych światów, z których na ziemię tę zstąpił. Jam wczoraj jeszcze, dwie godziny nawet temu, złudzenia te miała i myślałam, że ludzie noszą prawdę w sercach, a miłości kłamać nie umieją. Ale przed chwilą otworzyły się oczy na ciemności tego świata i wiem już teraz, wiem z pewnością, że bywają ludzie, którzy udają miłość dlatego, aby móc zdobyć bogactwo, a jednym z takich ludzi, moja matko, jest pan Agenor. Fałdy na czole mojej matki zagłębiły się bardzo, twarz jej przybrała gniewny niemal, a bardziej jeszcze niespokojny wyraz. — Nie pojmuję — odrzekła — skąd ci się wzięły te myśli... — Stąd — przerwałam — iż dowiedziałam się na pewno, że pan Agenor kocha nie mnie, lecz Rozalię. Tu ku wielkiemu memu zdziwieniu twarz mojej matki rozpogodziła się nagle. Zaśmiała się nawet żartobliwie i znowu łagodnie, a zarazem poważnie zaczęła mówić: — Widzę z tego wszystkiego, Waciu, że ktoś narobił plotek pomiędzy wami, ale ja ci całą tę rzecz wyjaśnię. Mówiono wprawdzie i sama wiem o tym, że pan Agenor zajmował się kiedyś Rozalią, ale, moje dziecko, żadna z nas kobiet obiecywać sobie nie może, iż będzie pierwszą miłością mężczyzny, którego wybierze. Ty, jak mówiłam już nieraz, jeździsz dotąd na gwiaździe wysoko nad ziemią i nazbyt idealizujesz życie i jego sprawy. A jednak, moja droga, powinnaś oswoić się z myślą, że są na świecie konieczności, smutne może, ale z którymi pogodzić się trzeba. Jedną z takich jest pewność, że kobieta wychodząc za mąż nie może znaleźć serca swego męża w stanie pierwotnej świeżości, i ani spodziewać się powinna, aby nie było w nim śladów swobodnego nieraz uprzedniego życia. Niemniej jednak serce to, poznawszy już nietrwałości i małą wartość uczuć minionych, tym silniej i trwalej przywiązać się do niej może, a co mu zbędzie przez to na idealności i świeżości młodzieńczej, to większą dojrzałością i stałością wynagrodzi. Pan Agenor wcześnie rozpoczął życie i był zawsze światowym człowiekiem, nie dziw więc, że miewał różne sympatie i, mniej lub więcej ścisłe, serdeczne związki, z których jeden łączył go z Rozalią. Miłostka ta jednak i wiele innych może podobnych, o których nie wiemy, ale które zapewne być musiały, nie wyziębiły jego serca i dość mu było poznać cię, aby pokochać stale i gruntownie. Co było, to było, a teraz ty panujesz w jego sercu, ciebie on kocha i pragnie mieć za żonę, od ciebie więc tylko zależy... Nie pozwoliłam jej skończyć i przerwałam: — Mylisz się, droga mamo, uczucie pana Agenora dla Rozalii nie było miłostką, ale miłością i nie zatarło się wcale w jego sercu. Kocha on Rozalię teraz więcej niż kiedy, a ze mną ożenić się chce tylko dlatego, że jest zrujnowany i obawia się niedostatku... W głosie moim, gdy to mówiłam, była taka pewność i pomimo mej woli taka w nim przebijała się boleść, że matka moja upadła na krzesło przerażona niemal i zawołała: — Ależ na miłość Boga, Wacławo, skąd w tobie ta pewność okropna? Kto, ci takich rzeczy nagadał? O! — krzyknęła nagle, niosąc rękę do czoła — wiem już; mówiono mi przed chwilą, że Rozalia była u ciebie. Ona w nim zakochana dotąd, wiem o tym, musiała go przed tobą okłamać! Ale nie wierz jej, dziecko moje! Ta żmija obłudna i złośliwa zazdrości ci i chce stanąć na drodze do twego szczęścia... — Przeciwnie, matko — odrzekłam — ona stanęła mi na drodze do zguby. Nie łaj jej; ona sama bardzo nieszczęśliwa, nie okłamała przede mną pana Agenora, ale dowiodła mi, że nie jestem i nie byłam nigdy przez niego kochaną... Matka moja z silnym rumieńcem, który w czasie rozmowy tej wybił się na jej policzki, pół gniewnie, pół ze smutkiem odwróciła się ode mnie i rzekła: — Widzę, Wacławo, że rozmowa z tą niedobrą dziewczyną nazbyt cię wzruszyła, abyś mogła w tej chwili mówić ze mną o rzeczy tak ważnej. Idź i zajmij się dziś, czym zechcesz, a jutro rano, gdy ci spokój nocy przywróci rozwagę i łagodność, jaką dotąd zawsze w tobie znajdywałam, wezwę cię i obszerniej o tym pomówimy. Tymczasem ja odpowiedź moją panu Agenorowi odłożę także do jutra. Nazbyt cię kocham i sama nazbyt doświadczona byłam losem, abym miała kiedykolwiek chęć krępowania twej woli w tak stanowczym postępku, jakim jest zamążpójście; ale znowu ta sama miłość moja dla ciebie i świadomość życia i jego warunków nie pozwolą mi, abym zgodziła się na odrzucenie propozycji z pewnych powodów bardzo dla ciebie korzystnej, dla przyczyn błahych i dobrze nie uzasadnionych... Te słowa matki przeszyły mię większą boleścią niż ta, jakiej dotąd doświadczałam. Spostrzegłam, że raniłam jej serce, zawodziłam tak miłe dla niej nadzieje, unicestwiałam plany, osnute przez nią od dawna. Zapragnęłam usprawiedliwić się przed nią, wyprowadzić ją z błędu, zakończyć ten spór pierwszy pomiędzy nami, a tak dla nas obydwóch bolesny. Mimowolnym prawie ruchem wydobyłam zza stanika list pana Agenora i podając go matce rzekłam: — Weź pismo to, moja matko, i przeczytaj je, a złudzenia twe względem tego człowieka pierzchną tak, jak moje pierzchnęły. Ze zdziwieniem wzięła list, a spojrzawszy wprzódy na datę i podpis, czytać zaczęła. Patrzyłam na poruszenia jej fizjonomii i widziałam, że stopniowo, im dalej po wierszach pisma posuwały się jej oczy, twarz jej bladła, fałdy na czole zagłębiały się i wargi drżeć zaczynały. Długo trzymała wzrok szklanno przykuty do jednej litery, jaka stanowiła podpis, potem wypuściła z rąk papier i padając na krzesło wyszeptała bardzo blada: — Nikczemny! Zbliżyłam się i obie jej ręce gorąco do ust poniosłam. — Nie nazywaj go tak, matko moja — rzekłam — bo mnie za niego serce boli... Spojrzała na mnie łzawym wzrokiem. — Biedna! ty kochasz go jeszcze! ty walczysz z twym uczuciem dla niego! Na te słowa czułam sama, że wyprostowałam się hardo. — Kochałam go, matko — odrzekłam bez najlżejszego drżenia w głosie — ale teraz, gdym przeczytała to fatalne pismo, jakżebym go kochać mogła? Nie! nie kocham go, ale może już serce moje tak utworzone, że nienawidzić ani pogardzać nie zdoła... Lituję się nad nim, matko! mnie żal jego, wielki żal! on słaby... nieszczęśliwy... Pociągnęła mię na swe piersi i gorącym ogarnęła uściskiem, a spoza łez patrząc mi w twarz mówiła: — Nie dam cię jemu, śliczne dziecię moje; o, nie dam cię jemu! Tyś powinna być kochaną! Na licu swym i w sercu masz takie bogactwo, że kto go nie ceni, posiąść go niewart. Niech co chce stanie się, ja cię jemu nie oddam! Po chwili zakryła twarz dłońmi, wzdrygnęła się i szepnęła: — Ale cóż się stanie? Boże! co się stanie? Nie pojmowałam tych zagadkowych słów mojej matki i jej niepojętych dla mnie obaw, ani nawet miałam siłę zapytać ją lub siebie samą o ich znaczenie. Poczułam tylko ulgę na widok jej miłości; pierwszy raz w ciągu całego przejścia źródło łez otworzyło się; w mym sercu i zwilżyło płonące moje oczy. Płakałam na piersi matki długo, rzewnie, a gdy w godzinę potem znalazłam się samotna w alkowie mojej sypialni, zebrałam w pamięci wszystkie chwile wzruszeń, jakich doświadczyłam przy panu Agenorze, wszystkie chwile marzeń o nim przy białym świetle lampy nocnej, wszystkie chwile trwożnych a rozkosznych rojeń o wspólnej z nim przyszłości, zgarnęłam pamięcią wszystkie te chwile i wraz z opadłymi liśćmi wspaniałego kwiatu mojej dla niego miłości pogrzebałam je w głębi serca. Obok skromnej i cichej mogiły, w której leżała pogrzebana eteryczna i wpółdziecięca sympatia moja dla Franusia, podniosła się druga, większa, smutniejsza. Bo gdy na tamtej kwitł tylko smętny, ale spokojny kwiatek niezabudki, nad tą mglista i groźna unosiła się mara zwątpienia. Kołatała mi się ona po sercu i głowie, nad uchem krzycząc straszne pytanie: "I w cóż mam wierzyć na świecie?" Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy